1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which includes a vertical interconnection and provides an enhanced heat dissipation path, and a stack-type semiconductor device with an enhanced heat dissipation path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products are being made increasingly smaller, lighter, and more powerful. Recently, there have been many changes in the development of semiconductor devices to allow these improvements.
For instance, in order to reduce the size of electronic products, the integration of semiconductor devices has been increased. However, improving the integration of the semiconductor devices requires enormous cost, extensive research, and complicated equipment development. In another approach, a technology has been developed to increase the integration of a semiconductor device by stacking semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages based on a memory device. Stacking semiconductor chips or packages ameliorates some of the challenges of increasing the integration of semiconductor devices, but stacking still requires significant cost and research.
Such stack-type semiconductor devices have increasingly used internal wire connections using solder bumps or vertical interconnections, instead of the traditional wire bonding. However, connections using solder bumps or vertical interconnections prevent effective dissipation of the heat generated by the densely packed semiconductor chips.
When heat is not effectively dissipated from the semiconductor chips, the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor chips may be degraded. This problem becomes more severe as the number of stacked semiconductor chips increases. Thus, this heat dissipation problem must be solved to increase the number of stacked semiconductor chips in a stack-type semiconductor device, and thereby increase the integration of the semiconductor devices.